The Last Brother
by le error
Summary: [ Set in the 2k12 universe -] With the rest of his family gone, Mikey decides to live out the rest of his life above ground.


This is a request by a friend who wanted a little, what am I saying, heavy angst. I don't like writing character death a lot but I couldn't say no. Anyways, please be warned that this is heavy angst and a bit depressing. I'm doing little stories here and there to get my muse back. And with the coming movie this week, I'm a bit excited to start writing more now.

Hope you enjoy and please leave comments.

Mikey never understood the meaning of making a dying loved one "comfortable". He had a hunch it was due to the fact that none of his friends or family died in a relatively peaceful manner. They suffered. Death wasn't peaceful in his definition. Dying meant suffering and he wasn't sure how he was suppose to prepare Donnie for it. Mikey could only tend to his brother. Feed him, bathe him and make sure he was breathing during the night. The wheezing was painful to even listen to during the nights. He wanted to believe that Donnie was still holding on just as hard as Mikey was. He had to make sure his only family would survive the night because he wasn't ready..

He wasn't ready to be alone yet.

Mikey tucked the blankets around his frail brother. He adjusted Donnie's arms over the blankets and propped his head up a little on the pillows. Donnie was having trouble breathing lately and keeping his eyes open. Mikey couldn't stop his brother if he was tired, if Donnie wanted to let go, he could. Dying in your sleep would be the most peaceful way to go, right? At least, Donnie wouldn't be in too much pain. Mikey kissed the top of Donnie's head, his eyes filling up with tears as he saw his poor brother slowly fade inch by inch. Donnie didn't even have the strength to lift his arms without help or chew anything solid. However, Donnie gave little indications to his baby brother to show he was aware. Mikey smiled to his brother, it wasn't a sad smile but a genuine smile that Donnie knew and loved. Mikey's smile pinched at his cheeks and crinkled the wrinkles at his eyes and mouth. Donnie had tired eyes and bony cheeks. Their selfhood's were exhausted just as much as their bodies themselves.

They stared at one another in a comfortable silence. Comfortable. ..maybe he understood a little.

He blinked past the tears, clearing his throat softly. "I love you, Don." Mikey affectionately muttered to his brother. His hand lightly squeezed against Donnie's. He saw the corners of Don's mouth lift slightly and a return twitch of his fingers. It wasn't much but Mikey it was enough. He held in his breath as he waited, pausing and inhaling with a stutter of breath as tears fell. He wondered if this would have been different if Leo and Raph were alive and here.

Donatello died a few hours after Mikey had said goodnight to him. He stayed by his side, uncomfortable as he may be with half of his body on the floor and the other on the bed. Mikey stroked Donnie's hand until Mikey fell asleep himself and woke up to cold skin and lifeless eyes. He stayed still, keeping close to his brother as thick tears fell and stained his cheeks. It was only a matter of hours, hours that he could have stayed awake to tell his brother goodbye. His only family was now gone, he was alone. The needles returned back into his tired old heart, the same heart pain mixed in with a startling fear and anger. 126 years and this day marked the start of his desolation.

He stayed awake and frozen for what seemed like days. His mind went through memories, remembering his family as he wanted them to be forever remembered. It was only him. Nobody else because they didn't matter to anyone else. Mikey was the last of his kind. A small chuckle came from him, _At least until someone accidentally mutants more turtles... _he thought jokingly.

He wrapped up Donnie in his blanket, the last blanket that Mikey still kept after leaving the lair, and cremated him. A small ceremonial burial, the first burial Mikey got to witness of his brothers. He didn't even get a piece of ash from Leo or Raph. It was better that way anyways. He didn't want his brothers remains dissected by humans or poked around by rats. _No offense Master Splinter. _

Mikey folded up the purple bandanna and placed it into a small bag. He put in food and water and some essentials. He was weak himself and couldn't carry around a lot without getting tired and out of breath. He had to travel light.

Mikey knew the first thing he was going to do was leave this place. The sewers was a place he didn't want to spend the last of his days. He wanted to breath fresh air, see a sunset and a sun rise over a beach, maybe eat a few tubs of ice cream. He was old but he was going to live the rest of his years above ground and doing what he always wanted to do. Simple.

He turned down towards the dark tunnels with a small smile on his face. "I hope you guys will come with me." Mikey whispered cheerfully. His eyes scanned through the darkness, not trying to find anything particular but in a hope of someone hearing him. "Relax, Leo, I'm not going to do anything crazy. Sheesh.." His eyes glossed over as he looked down the concrete walls and remembering his brothers and father as they lived. There was too many memories and it almost felt like betrayal to even leave. However, Mikey couldn't. He had to move on.

"Please come with me."


End file.
